The Deadly Assassin Army
by death wish345
Summary: Percy is never a demi-god but a god. Stronger and fierce commander of the a powerful army. He claims to have protected some of the gods and is older than the rest. Instead Percy's half brother did all the quest that he had done his name is Jake. Set at last Olympian. No Chaos. Percy and Artemis slow build up. (first story every take it easy on me)
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my first story take it easy on me any enjoy**

_Prologue (3__rd__ Person)_

During the first Titan War the Gods only had one descendant at the time. He was the son a Poseidon and was the most powerful descendant of the gods ever. He was made by Hestia and Poseidon using pure energy, meaning Hestia never broke her virginity.

In the battle he was crucial aspect in the battle. He was a god and his domains were assassins, soldiers, storms, rivers, order and weapons. His domains helped the soldiers and monster of the Gods by increasing their strength, speed and stamina. The weapon's domain increased the power of weapons at his will such as Zeus master bolt.

The only people other than the titans that knew he existed was Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Hera and Demeter. Though after the council was made with the 12 Olympians the six original Gods lost contact with him.

The name of the God was Percy Jackson.

**So what do you think, hope any one reads this. Please review if you see this. **

**This will probably be a Percy and Artemis story. Though the buildup will be very slow.**

**Death Wish345 **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me didn't expect any reviews to be honest yet in less than 24h I got 4 reviews for my first story. Anyway here goes nothing.**

Chapter 1 

(Annabeth's View)

This was terrible me, Thalia, Jake (**read summary)** and Grover were isolated from the rest of the world and we can't find Chiron. I felt pain within me for everyone and Jake since he is going to have to face Kronos. The other thing is just that Hades failed to break the barrier. Then Kronos did something that surprised me or everyone.

"Nakamura," Kronos said. "Attend me. Giants-deal with them."

Then I if I wasn't shocked enough that he didn't try to kill us, the Sky darkened and the wind picked up tremendously. I knew this wasn't Jake's doing even he couldn't be this powerful. Then everything stopped like it never in happened. Though something did.

There instead of seeing Kronos I saw a figure dressed in an assassin clothes 15ft high in height. He had a bow and a quiver filled with arrows on his back surrounded by probably by twin swords with a golden leather grip. On each of his shoulders he had 10 throwing knive. He had gleaming black armor with a black cape as well. He had two vambraces on each of his arms. From them came two hidden blades. I couldn't see what he looked like since a hood covered his face only showing his mouth and under.

The only thing that went through my mind who is he? Then as quick as a flash I realized this man was a God or Titan since he was 15ft. I started looking for Kronos and saw him 40 meters away. Then I saw the barrier disappear that separated us. I saw Kronos standing up, beyond furious. At the same time I saw Hades and Demeter smile, what is happening?

(Jake's View)

I was confused. Like seriously my uncle Hades smiling next to Demter and this dude dressed in clothes that are freaking awesome.

Kronos spotted this dude as he got to his feet and shouted "You!"

Next thing that occurred was that the sun went out again, seriously. I looked and saw a terrifying site a cluster of arrows speeding down towords Earth.

I shouted "Take cover!"

The arrows hit Kronos's army stunned army and there standing on the buildings were roughly 500 hundred soldiers dressed like the dude in front of me just in grey and no cape.. Then they all shot another arrow, this time though each had a rope connected to it. It hit the empire state building 10 meters of the ground. They then used their bows to glide along the rope like on a zip line. If only I could do that.

At the same time this dude, who is most likely the leader charged at Kronos from the front and Hades had climbed out of his chariot and attacked from the back.

**That the chapter. I'm making this up as I go. Seems unprofessional but yeah I'm not a writer. Please review and please give constructive information to help thanks.**

**Death Wish345**


	3. Chapter 2

**Adding your favorites is so confusing it is not even normal and all the guide lines is so annoying.**

Chapter 2 (Thalia View)

What the hell is going on! I mean I'm following what is happening, but this is insane. This person charging at Kronos with Hades attacking from behind. Five meters before this _man_ reached Kronos he jumped while unsheathing is two blades.

One he held like a shield and slashing with the right hand sword towards Kronos's head. Kronos lifted his scythe to the blade blocked and the staff protecting him for the left blade. Though at that moment Hades slashed his sword on the back of Kronos back. He didn't flinch or scream probably due to the curse of Achilles.

Suddenly a hellhound tried attacking me. I drew one of the few arrows I had left and shot, killing it. I realized the war is still raging on and I'm doing nothing. I drew an arrow and attacked.

(3rd person)

The leader and Hades fought against Kronos while Kronos was in heavy defence mode. The constant slaughter of the two. The surprising fact was that it looked like Hades and the leader have been fighting together their whole life. The move in near perfection. The battle one sided due to the fact that Luke's body wasn't powerful enough for the power Kronos.

What didn't make sense was that the Hades wasn't using any of his power or placed on his helm of darkness. Though the leader looked like he was in concentrating.

The army's were a reflection of the battle. The new army was fresh and the demigods have never seen an army so skilled and the help of Demeter and Persephone. Some ran straight into the army hacking, stabbing and slashing at the army of monsters. Some shot arrows and gave the demigods and hunter full quivers of arrows. Then you had those arming placing bombs and traps everywhere and they are extremely fast. Then a group who helped the weaker demigods.

Though there was four that surpassed everyone else. A man wielding a spear and a shield stabbing the monsters left and right. A huge buff dude using a club smashing everything like he was the hulk. A skilled archer jumping and flipping shooting multiple arrows at the same time. A man using one single blade slicing and slashing through everything and it was like he had eyes behind him.

(Hades View)

Yeah! This is awesome, finally the little man returned and he has an army, not bad. Now stupid my father is still here with that retarded curse. I hate my life. Suddenly Percy said something.

"I located his mortal point is under his left arm." He told me in a chilling voice that I loved to use when I was trying to scare the shit out of people. He got that from me.

Kronos's eyes widened, me and Percy lunged towards his point and instead of protecting himself he threw his scythe at Percy. He dodged like a boss and we stabbed him. We heard a scream and he started to glow. I made a shield to block his light and noise, I felt his presence leave his body.

Suddenly I heard an ear piercing scream.

(Annabeth's View)

I stood mostly on the side lines and watched the mysterious god and Hades battle and killed Luke. I started to cry, my brother is dead. Then I looked at Kronos's scythe and watched it spin in mid air like a boomerang towards the back of Jake as he was fighting off some giants and hellhounds. Before I could scream to Jake it hit his mortal point as he screamed.

I sprinted to him I saw him stare at him and all he said was.

"Annebeth I love, live your life don't mourn for me, get married and have a family." I watched his eyes close and I started crying into his chest as the remainder of the enemy's army got destroyed. Suddenly I saw Typhon enter New York with the Gods fighting him off, but I didn't care.

**Cliffhanger I hate those things yet I do it anyway. Please review and peace out.**

**Death Wish345**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating I went on vacation and the computers weren't allowed. Thanks you guys for the for the helpful reviews this is mostly going to be third person. **

Chapter 3 (3rd person)

Typhon smashed into the buildings heading to the Empire State building. The army of assassins forced the demigods close to the empire state building. Using their shields to protect the demigods from flying debris. The leader took his bow and stared shooting at the Typhon. Hades meanwhile was blasting dark energy.

Typhon stared to cross the Hudson river when the river burst open Poseidon blasting Typhon with his gleaming trident in hand, as he commanded the water to hold Typhon in place. Then every god and goddess using a weapon, their weapons started to glow a strong colour and the power of the weapons increased.

With that the attacked with new power stabbing, slashing and shooting arrows at Typhon. Then Zeus and Poseidon blasted Typhon together. Poseidon aiming at the back of his knee while Zeus blasted his head. Typhon landed into the Hudson river where the Cyclops used chains to hold him down helped by Hades using the shadows and Poseidon using the water. Zeus opened a portal to Tartarus and he disappeared.

The Gods looked exhausted and tired, but with their last energy teleported them and the demigods to Olympus. Not noticing the entire army since the leader was using the water vapor to make them appear invisible.

In the Throne Room

Each God and Goddess sat on their thrones with Hades on the guest throne and their children around them.

"Where is Jake?" Poseidon asked the demigods worriedly and saw Annabeth crying. "No, no don't tell me he is dead." As Poseidon started to cry.

"Obviously he is dead otherwise he would be here." Athena replied to him to happily. Before Poseidon could react there was a flash of gold outside the throne room. The doors were flung open so violently that the doors came off the hinges. In ran the defeater of Kronos running at Athena. Zeus threw his master bolt at the intruder of his meeting.

Things went crazy as the bolt traveled it looked like it was losing a lot of power till the point it bounced harmlessly of Percy. The council too shocked, that they were in place expect for Athena. Athena tried to stand up but Percy jumped and kneed Athena in the chest with so much force causing them to crash into her throne and destroyed her throne. He continued by picking her up by the throat and smashing her against the wall and shouting, while the Olympians came out of there shock "YOU WILL RESPECT LORD…."

Before he could continue the hearth went up in flames reaching the ceiling of the room. This though was not the calming flames of Hestia you could feel the anger radiating off the flames. Percy immediately stopped smashing Athena and dropped her on the ground. Out of the flames stepped a furious Hestia.

"Percy!" She said in the most chilling voice that anybody ever heard come from her. At this Demeter, Hera, Zeus and Poseidon eyes widened. Everyone was confused and asking themselves who is this man called Percy.

"Yes mother." Said a petrified Percy. This caught everyone completely off guard even the assassin army that had entered. "Fix the throne." Hestia commanded. Water flowed into the room and quickly fixed the throne and sat Athena down on the throne.

"Come here and sit down on the floor next to me." Said Hestia as she got a chair and sat in front of the hearth.

"Settle down, Percy here you all are unfamiliar to, so he is going to talk about his life." Zeus boomed as he summoned chairs for everyone.

**Sorry for the short chapter they will become longer from the next one onwards.**

**Death wish345**


	5. Chapter 4

**I going to start making the chapters longer from now on since the base and structure of the story is set.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: PERTEMIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY. **

Chapter 3 (3rd person)

"What why do I need to tell my lifeline story!" Complained Percy. "Simple you were rude to interrupt the meeting like that. If you don't I will suspend you from being in charge of your army." Hestia replied calmly to Percy while pointing him to his army who were sitting on chairs surrounding the hearth while he sat on the floor.

"Okay, it started when I was born." "No shit, it started when you were magically five." Replied Thalia who was trying still to calm Annabeth down.

"True, but I was born in the war when my mom Hestia and Poseidon created me using pure energy. This drains a ton of power but makes the child very powerful and grows quicker than normal children. Also this means that Hestia didn't lose her virginity, Artemis and Athena." Who were about to say something instead, closed their mouth.

"Sweet that would be so cool." Said Travis and Connor simultaneously.

"It partly it isn't, because if I lose control of my emotions I can go on a killing streak. Anyway due to my performance in the war my uncles, aunts, mom and dad made me the god of assassins, soldiers, storms, rivers, order and weapons." Percy told everyone who was surprised by now even the army of assassins about the parents of the god.

"What why does this loser share one of my domains!" Screamed an outrage Ares.

"Don't you listen, never mind anyway he was born and made god before you so technically he shares his domains to you. Then it make sense why my dad weapon lost power due him affecting it." The response came from Apollo surprising ever one, except Percy.

"Yeah I'm smarter than look. Wait I feel a Haiku coming." As quick as a flask Artemis wrapped his mouth in duck tape.

"Anyway as I grew up I had to missions like protect Hercules." "Percy why you now I hated that child." Hera asked. Percy smiled and said " If I'm going down I am going down I'm taking everyone down. Uncle Zeus asked me to calm storms and help the river clean the stables. This also showed me how Hercules left Zoe. So I knocked her out and teleported her to Artemis. " "Zeus you stupid husband!" Before she could continue Hestia placed a calming hand shoulder.

"That is how I found Zoe lying in the field of grass." Artemis said quietly depressed for her friend.

"One of my earlier missions was to protect Artemis and Apollo going to Olympus."

"You left us to the Python." Screamed Artemis

"I would never do that and who do you think helped Apollo shot the eye of the Python on his last arrow. Now do not interrupt me anymore." Replied Percy to the now surprised Artemis.

"Anyway me being a assassin I'm also a spy and when I realized what Gaia was doing I fled. Knowing if she could make giant that can battle against me the army would become powerful force. Instead I gave the demigods of the time more speed and strength. I knew that eventually Kronos would rise I needed an army so I started making my army by getting the commanders first who were Hercules, Orion, Peruses and Achilles."

"How did you sneak past those demigods without me knowing."

"Hercules disappeared thousands of years ago."

Before any questions could add to this chaos, Zeus shouted over the noise, "Silence! Percy explain?"

"My army is mostly made up of woman users, rapist and killers." Percy said worriedly due to the reactions he was going to get.

"How could you I was going to thank you for saving me and my brother. Instead you are like normal men greedy and sick minded." Screamed Artemis who looked murderous as well as the remaining goddesses and hunters.

"DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME! I'm the god of Order I take rapist and punish them. They only person who I took because of skill is Achilles. I don't kill I torture and punish, since to me killing is quick and painless." Retorted an outraged Percy. This shocked everyone including the six elder gods.

"This is not what I taught you Percy." Whispered Hestia though everyone heard her. "Sorry mother you taught me all ways to help people and by taking them less maidens got raped."

"Wait you telling me that a rapist saved me!" Shouted Connor. "Yes, but they have earned their respect. Remember they are from ancients times. Which reminds everyone is going to have a log cabin with a room and a bed, waterproof." Shouted Percy to his army.

A huge cheer came from the army, shouting for joy and the commanders where smiling something they have never done since they became part of Percy army.

"Gods and demigods let me explain the all lived in tents and when it rained the water would drip onto their heads. Since they have fought and used their techniques I have taught them I'm going to reward them. Uncle Zeus that is the end of my story and since I have rewarded my army you must reward the demigods."

**That is it seems like a weird ending, but it was needed for the next chapter. Anyway people want longer chapters and updating sooner. I will try to update two times a week at least. I will give a head up if I'm going to have a test or go on holiday since it is quite annoying checking your favorites and you can never find a chapter and only afterwards they tell you. Peace out **

**Death Wish345**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi I'm back so here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5 (3rd person)

Time skip until only Annabeth offer is made

"Annabeth, I want to make you the architect of Olympus what do you think?" Asked Athena proud of her child. "I don't think I should do it." Replied Annabeth frightened and depressed. "WHAT how could say…."

"Shut up Athena! You heartless bitch!" Shouted the pissed of Percy. "You are the worst mother on Olympus! The grief is fresh from her love ones lost. Give her time and comfort her not scream your head off!" Athena was shocked by this including everyone else from the outburst expect his army since he protects the weak. "Annabeth would you become the architect after a year." "Yes my lord." "No problem my child." Percy reassured while grinning at Athena.

"Lord Zeus may I be the director of camp half-blood since it falls under my category of my domains." Asked Percy. Most of the boys looked excited that they could be like the army of assassins. "Also I will tell you this right know. I will create a sort of army out of them and build a fort surrounding camp half-blood since over the years demigods have become lazy. Look at when the pine tree failed." "Percy." "Yes aunty Demeter?" "What exactly are you telling us, about this army?"

Percy's View

"Well they will consists of frontline troops, commander/strategists, artillery and traps, navy, healers archers and air force.

Frontline – Ares and Hades

Commander/strategist- Athena

Artillery and Traps- Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Dionysus

Navy- Poseidon

Air force- Poseidon, Apollo and Zeus

Healers- Apollo

Archers- Apollo and Aphrodite" I told.

Athena and Artemis started laughing immediately after I told them my plan before I could retort I looked at Hera, Demeter and mom so I closed my mouth. Instead Athena cried from laughing saying, "Aphrodite's cabin an archer, that is a disgrace to Artemis and Apollo." Before anyone could laugh I replied "Have you ever seen her with a bow ,if not both of you not wise knowing to never to judge people." I replied with smirk on my face.

They went from laughing to beyond mad, but I kept my smirk on my face. Before they could do anything. "Uncle Zeus can you teleport everyone to the archery range. To show everyone that Aphrodite can shoot a bow." "Fine everyone close your eyes." Grumbled Zeus while my dad and uncle Hades were trying not to laugh at him.

We arrived at the archery range and Aphrodite was still doing her nails. I picked up a bow and went to the 1km target and gave her the bow. Without blinking she came towards my took the bow shoot the arrow hitting the bulls eye and started doing her lipstick. Apollo, Dionysus, Ares and Hermes laughing at them for two reasons; one for always hitting them and two to prove they weren't always right.

Artemis and Athena stood both mouth opened as one little girl of Athena said to them "Mummy and Lady Artemis daddy said if you keep your mouth open you are going to catch flies." At this everyone minus me laughed. At this we got teleported to the throne room.

"Percy, it troubles me that you think that my brother's children should be part of the air force." Asked Zeus. I responded by saying " They are excellent on the Pegasus. Now with those questions out of the way. My army your house will improve as you do more missions understood." Zeus confirmed and my army just nodded. "Good now go back to the island." "Yes sir!" As they marched out of the room.

"So Lord Zeus do I have permission to replace Dionysus at Camp half-blood." I politely asked or at least for my standard. "I think we should take a council vote." Athena interrupted. "Athena I don't follow your orders." I responded to her and sitting on the floor was hurting my butt annoying mom. I felt heat build on the floor. Sorry mom I said in my head as it cooled down.

"So what are you proposing." This stupid annoying immortal. "A vote with the six elder gods what else! I only do what they say." I stated calmly.

"Percy we have came to an agreement in a mental conversation and have agreed what you have said." "Thank you, I'm grateful. Though for my plan to work I need very god on Olympus to claim their child by 13 so I could train them properly." "Percy this is a lot that you ask." Demeter responded me, but giving me a glare that said don't toy with me. I flinched. "Lord this though would require the entire Olympus agree with this not twelve to dictate and Hades gets to vote. Me and the demigods will wait outside with that me, Chiron, hunters since Artemis told them and the demigods went outside."

"Lord Percy why are you doing so much for us." Asked Conner and Travis. "It is not fair for you guys not knowing who your mum and dad are and I'm not satisfied what Dionysus." With that mom came out of the throne room and said. "They swore to the Styx they will do it."

**That is the end not long like I said but this was needed before they go training. **

**Death Wish345**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (3rd person)

"Yes!" That was the loudest response that they got from the demigods at that moment. Some cried others where planning on having a party, some of the older campers looked more confused than everyone else. Even the hunters smiled since some still didn't know their parents and for the girls. "Follow me." Percy ordered smiling entering the throne room. It was still weird since you could only see his mouth and nose.

Once everyone was in the throne room, "Uncle Zeus could you teleport all the demigods and hunters to camp and Chiron to keep a war from happening. Since there are still things we need to discuss alone." Zeus nodded and at that moment the demigods glowed a gold colour and disappeared.

"With all due respect I'm going to be honest the performance was weak from the gods and demigods." "You dare.." "Lord Zeus don't you remember in the first war how powerful you were. You took Typhon down yourself alone. Now here it took all the gods to take down Typhon and much longer." Percy nervously replied. With that the gods closed their mouth to think about it and knew it was true but they weren't going to tell him that he was correct. "What do you want us to do punk." Ares grumbled at him. "Train" With that everyone burst out laughing at him like he was a clown.

"If you think this is funny I challenge Artemis, Athena and Ares to a dual, 3 v 1." Percy calmly told to the gods. "Why not challenge me instead of Artemis." Complained Apollo, not considering that he had just challenged three gods.

"Artemis is the oldest and has the most practice in ranged weaponry. Athena is smartest in battle strategy currently. Last but not least Ares is the most skilled in close range combat and strength. We fight in desert valley where my power is weakest or are you to terrified to challenge me." Taunted Percy "You are going down punk! What you two say." Shouted Ares

"We're in." Who received a response in unison. "Okay lets go." Percy said in an overly darkly voice as he teleported away. "I have a bad feeling about this." Athena whispered to Artemis. All she did was shrug and teleported away quickly followed by the remaining gods.

They arrived into the desert and before anyone did anything did anything Percy said, "Ares we are going classic." Ares started grinning liking that he knew his style.

With that Percy took his twin blades and charged at Ares. Ares summoned his sword just in time to block the one sword as Athena took her spear and intercepted the other. As the where fighting it seemed even, but everyone had by now forgot about Artemis who stood at a distant in the open frustrated because there was no cover. At that moment Percy had kicked Ares in the chest which caused him to fly to the ground and before he could get up Artemis fired arrows at Percy. Before they hit him he grabbed Aegis and pulled the shield. Since Athena arm was strapped to it she was flung before the arrows, one hitting the back of her head knocking her out. Out of nowhere Percy summoned a crossbow and fired a bolt at Ares head knocking him out.

Artemis stood about 50m away from Percy and started firing at Percy. At this Percy picked up Aegis and summoned a over sized shield using them to protect him and ran towards her. When he reached 10m away from her she summoned her two hunting knives as Percy took his twin blades. As they collided Percy speed caused Artemis to stumble backwards and fall. Though using that moment she rolled backwards and onto her feet. They fought on but it was obvious he was just toying with her. At this she got angry and her attacks became more and more unpredictable. Though at the end Percy made a strong downwards arch at her as she used both knives in a X formation to block the strike. Percy free sword then slashed her leg dropping her to her knee. Then she felt a cold metal blade on her throat.

"I surrender." Artemis whispered. All he did was nod and say "This is why we need to train and become stronger, faster and smarter." "You can't even tell us what to do, you are not even an Olympian." Replied Aphrodite smugly.

"Uncle Zeus, Hades and dad you teased me when I was younger that only when I defeated Kronos I can get wish remember. Never thought I would make it, did you. Let's talk about in the Throne room I'm getting smoking hot." With that everyone flashed away as some rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

"Wait does that mean he can get another wish with all the things that he demanded." Complained Apollo. " No those were the demigods and hunters gift from me to know their parent. WHO CAN'T REMEMBER IF THEY HAVE CHILD OR NOT! IF YOU HATE THEM LET ME TELL THEM!" Shouted Percy in his face. He looked at him, then punched him across the face and sat at the hearth.

"That is true brothers he did give most of the demigods their wish and many had fought in the war not knowing their parents so he can still get his wish if you ask me and you three owe him." Demeter spoke to the council and Hades and Hestia.

"Fine this is the last thing kid now speak before I regret my decision." Hades spoke making the room go colder. "Yes, now I would like me, Mom and Uncle Hades to be Olympian so there will be no ties anymore in votes and to be the commander of the Olympian force. Meaning I will train the descendants of the original six gods and Aphrodite." Percy said in a style like a girl going shopping making a list of the things that she wanted.

"What I will not get myself dirty, because I have to fight!" Shrieked Aphrodite in fear.

"To bad that is my wish so get over it and swear on all the rivers of the underworld." Percy replied in a dark cheerful voice. Before anyone could replies the look on Zeus's face said do it and get it done. They all swore. At that moment a dark blue, black and red/yellow/orange throne appeared. As each person sat on their thrones they felt power course through their veins and felt complete control of their domains.

"Bye got to visit your children. Oh and Artemis I never took a woman's virginity." Percy shouted suddenly as he disappeared.

**That it is and family is getting a grounding spree and school is starting for me again. **

**Death Wish345**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating I have limited time on the computer just putting 1,000 words takes time which I don't always have. Please update Here is the Chapter**

Chapter 7 (Percy's View)

I flashed into camp and saw people resting, making shrouds, celebrating and I saw demigods getting claimed and smiling. I felt guilty for not helping the demigods earlier, but I needed to surprise Kronos and needed back up to insure that he was taken down and not that his power increased due to my presence. I snapped my fingers and finished the shrouds and placed them in the amphitheatre for the camp fire.

With that I got some Hermes campers to gather everyone and take them to the amphitheatre with that I strolled to the amphitheatre. When I arrived there I took of my hood summoned a chair and sat behind all the shrouds as I waited for the campers. I waited for about 15min before everyone arrived including the hunters arrived. Nearly everyone flinched when they saw three scars across my face. Over my nose and another over my eyelids one of the reasons I wear this hood and also to keep my identity a secret. I had red eyes with a scary yellow pupil. Once everyone had settled down I got ready for my speech.

"My demigods as god of assassins and solider I stand here proud of what you have done. You who stand here have seen your brothers and sisters die in front of your eyes. Those who doubt that they should have helped Olympus you shouldn't, because Kronos would have slaughtered you afterwards. The gods may still be in control but that shouldn't mean us demigods can't change how we live. I will treat you for respect. Starting today after we burn the shrouds I will order my army and the builders to construct a cabin for every minor gods, as well for those who don't live on Olympus, but serve the gods such as Thanatos God of death. We will also have to build the new Olympian cabins for Hestia and Hades." As expected I was interrupted how I hate it when people do that.

"Sir Hades and Hestia aren't Olympians." A little girl told Percy. Percy sighed at the long day he was going to have. "I also have to tell you that Hades, Hestia and I were made Olympians as one of my wishes as well as being the commander of the Olympian force. No don't interrupt me! Unlike the demigods the Gods performance was lame like I mean only when I made their weapons even more powerful and my dad arrived they took Typhon down. So my job is to train them as well and the demigods since no god and goddess can train you guys till the full potential. Now let's take moment of silence while we burn these shrouds." I spoke.

Finally my speech was complete and with that I burned each shroud while saying their name and parents while the siblings and friends cried. After it was all done I told everyone "Mourn for next week, training will begin again. everyone is dismissed except the hunters." Everyone cleared out except the hunters who just glared at me. This is going to be complicated. "Artemis please come down from Olympus." I shouted to the sky thinking about how stupid I would look like to a mortal.

Artemis View

I was resting think about what that new god said. I wouldn't tell him but I respected him that he never took a woman's virginity and the boldness to tell all the Olympians including the new ones mainly Hades that they are becoming weaker.

I feel happy that the girls and hunters that they now would now their parents. My hunters so many died it made me so sad. I watched Percy's speech to the demigods and burn the shrouds. His eyes showed authority, but pain as well and his face showed he went through his fair share of pain and suffering. I hated the fact that we never knew about him and now suddenly he is the commander of Olympus it made my blood boil. Before I could do something stupid I heard him shout to me to come down to camp half-blood.

I flashed down and saw him in front of me and my hunters behind me. "What do you want?" I threatened him not to say something stupid while sending a glare. He didn't he flinch he just spoke calmly. "Artemis and hunters don't interrupt me just listen till the end. I'm going to train the demigods, unlike the Mr. D as they call him. Anyway they will become extremely powerful since I can train them according to their powers. Till the point they can take the hunters in hand to hand combat not archery though since you trained the well. I was thinking though since they are semi-immortal if I start training them in melee combat and when a threat arises the will be extremely powerful and skilled and in powers." I thought about it though he is still a male and the hunters thought about, but they were still glaring at him.

"Percy my girls swore of males." I told him. "You guys don't understand, experience make the all the difference. Let's say two thousand years from now the titans have risen the demigods will only have about five years of experience in average though your hunters will have 2000+ of experience. I know you woman hate men, but think about it." Percy pleaded and asked at the same time.

"Wait how long a day would you be with us if we agree?" Thalia questioned him. "Two hours a day. Let me state something now so you will not be angry at me. By being in the presence my soldier domain is trying always to make me a perfect soldier. So I will gain Artemis advanced senses and flexibility in a few years. I'm saying this now so you will not think that I have used your mistress." Percy replied. Smart move on his part or it would have been ugly.

"I think this is good idea, but you will only be with us for training. Sisters and Lady Artemis what do you think?" Thalia shouted. You could she males have done nothing bad to her. She was very easy to too fool compared to the rest of the hunters in my opinion. Most of the hunters agreed with her only the ones who were raped were not convinced. That is when I made my decision. "Percy I except, but any suspicious things to Hades you will go." He laughed at my sentence which enraged me I summoned my bow and shot a arrow at him. He simply caught the arrow before it hit his head.

"Chill, I laughed because it sounded like something they would say in the 1500s." Percy spoke in between laughs. "I will start training you next week." With that he flashed away in a menacing yellow color. "Are you sure this is a good idea my lady he is a male after all." One of my hunters informed me. "I know but he speaks the truth. I will give him one chance. Get some sleep we will have to hunt the remaining monsters from tomorrow since it getting dark." I ordered my girls and flashed to my temple.

**There it is and as I said they will become longer from now on. In my opinion I like when Percy is powerful when he was born powerful. Not like in some stories where he suddenly becomes incredible powerful. Though some writers have succeed in that by making it more slow then with one blessing he can kill everyone. Anyway peace out.**

**Death Wish345**


	9. Chapter 8

**Really sorry guys for not updating these next two are going to shorter than the last one. The reason is I need this chapter and the next chapter out of the way because I want to do a time skip.**

**Thank you for those people who reviewed my story so far thank you for encouraging me to continue. Please tell my mistakes especially for this chapter that is coming up.**

Chapter 8 (3rd Person)

New Rome after the battle

The roman campers were marching back to new Rome following their leaders and Lupa. She was satisfied that Jason was able to take Krios. Many where celebrating about the victory machining in to new Rome where at the entrance next to Terminus, stood god size person, who looked an assassin lazily playing with a long thin sword which looked like a Japanese Katana with a hood over his face only letting you see his nose and mouth. Seeing that the Lupa had stopped and tensed the entire army got ready for a fight. Suddenly the person started clapping his hands. "Relax Romans I come in peace ordered my Lord Jupiter. You don't know me, but all that you have to know is that I stood next to Lord Pluto holding back Saturn and his army from entering the home of the Gods."

Lupa transformed in a silver hunting outfit aged 18. "Why should I believe what you saying is true." Lupa questioned this man. "Simply because I am the Percy son of Vesta and Neptune god of assassins, soldiers, storms, rivers, order and weapons and first original descendant from the first six gods." "Vesta is a virgin goddess." Lupa growled. "I never said that I was born from Vesta I just said I'm their son. I was created by their pure energy to help aid them in fighting Saturn. This made me stronger, faster and smarter, though gods don't do this since it makes the gods weak and take time to get to full strength. The technique though is only known by Vesta, Ceres, Neptune and Pluto." "How come I never heard of you then?" Lupa replied with a puzzle face. While some of the demigods started playing with random objects.

"To this day the only gods and goddess that new me were the original six even the Olympians didn't know of me. If you don't believe me I can summon Lord Jupiter. Though say you don't believe me I want to annoy me uncle." He replied while smirking at the sky, followed by a sky rumbling. "Sorry Uncle J is having one of his moments." Quicker than most could comprehend he jumped and rolled to the side before a huge lightning bolt hit the spot where he was just standing.

"HOW DARE…" "Insult your dad and that and this. Well frankly me and Uncle J are pretty tight is how you demigods say it anyway." The Percy interrupted. "I believe you, but not the fact that you are going to train my pups." Lupa replied with caution. This put most of the Romans on edge since she was always sure in what she did.

I lightning bolt arched through the sky and struck right in front of the border line of New Rome. Their stood Lord Jupiter at a grand height of 15ft in gleaming gold armor and electrified hair. Instantly everyone kneeled while Percy just stood there like nothing is happening.

"He speaks the truth he has been assigned to train the demigods for when the day rises were you will be of use to us." Jupiter's voice boomed. "Uncle it when the demigods need to defend the gods because they are too lazy." Percy corrected Lord Jupiter. Everyone gasped expecting Lord Jupiter to blast him to smithereens. Jason was about scream at the dude who just walks in and talks to his father like that. Just as he was about to responded though one look from his dad told him not to say anything.

"My Lord I'm quite interested why Percy here talks anyway he wants to you and yet if anyone else talked to you like that you would have thrown your bolt." Lupa asked choosing here words carefully. "It is simply because that when Percy was born he was just said what he wanted and over the years I got used to it and whenever I threatened him he just laughed it off." Sighed Jupiter.

The demigods just looked at Percy while he playing with a knife. "Bye J see you later." With that and flash of lighting Lord Jupiter retreated by to Mount Olympus. "Drama queen now Romans get your rest these next few months are going to be hard.

**How was it, too predictable have you heard it before? Please review I read all of the reviews. Peace out see you later**

**Death Wish345**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Artemis POV)

1 Week after the victory of Olympus

I swear I'm going to make this man never lose his virginity. I could have been doing something useful instead I've to watch my hunters talking around, not hunting monsters and training. Who tells a person, never mind he is a _male _they can never do anything right. Anyway he was supposed to be here 15min ago and yet there is nobody. I was about to flash to Olympus and show him never to fool around next time with me otherwise I will be an enemy and you don't want me as an enemy.

Suddenly a black figure jumped from the trees equipped with a bow he shot two arrows both just missing my hunters throats. Still falling he placed the bow on his back, took out a dagger landed on the ground with the knife holding it across Thalia's throat while he took one arm and held her in place. After five seconds he let go of her. He took a step back. I summoned my bow then he said.

"Test failed." Wait what and with that he took of his hood to reveal Percy's face beneath. What how could he sneak up on me and literally be 10metres from me and nobody could feel his presence. To think of it I still can't feel his presence.

"Are you trying to kill my hunters?" I glared at him as well as approaching him bow ready to fire.

"Why would I do that?" He asked me. That caught me off guard I mean I normally get like those evil response or something disgusting that those males think. "Artemis this was a test which everyone failed. I mean I wasn't even trying to hide my presence really. It is just you never know an assassin is there till when it is too late. I just have that naturally, to mask my presence."

"So you are telling by nearly killing two of my hunters and my lieutenant." I glared at him daring him to response, but what did I expect this male had a lot of nerve.

"Your hunters are the strongest not complete immortals and you hunt tough monsters and take them down making you a major threat to enemies. Like they lured you into a trap and for not being able to sense a presence you lost your faithful and best friend Zoe…"

"HOW DARE YOU.."

"I DARE SINCE SOMEONE HAS TO. What will happen if nobody tell the gods their mistakes the will eventually fall due to arrogance the only reason the fifth age is still going is because if demigods." Percy shouted and raged breathing heavily. Everyone was silent the hunters not daring to say anything in fear of infuriating me and Percy more than we already are. I stared and him I opened me. He cut her off and ranted and got angry at her.

"Artemis I know you loved Zoe, but if a solider or hero dies, because of a god it makes me beyond furious. I'm not trying to take control of the hunters, but never get angry at me because you got your best friend dead. If you want me to leave sure, but this is not only your choice it is the hunters." With that Percy leaped up into the tree and left.

Olympus that same day (3rd Person)

The gods were arguing about random nonsense that was as old as time and other very recent when suddenly Percy entered swinging the door. "Training starts."

"We just fought a war we are healing and restoring our energy. We wouldn't be able to be able to perform at the max of our capacity." Athena replied while she sat on her throne after shouting at Poseidon glaring at the sea spawn.

"Athena how are you related to Metis I mean she was smart." Percy calmly replied. Hermes had his camera out recording what is going suppose to happen. Athena stood up and asked "Repeat that.."

"Wow so much for a goddess of wisdom and she has to be told things twice before she can comprehend something I mean Metis would really be disappointed in you." Percy interrupted. "What makes you so much smarter than me?" Athena dared and scream at him.

"Well apart from me, mom and Aunt Hera everyone has forgotten that Gaea is rising." The temperature dropped fast and was getting colder until it reached freezing point.

"When the Titans lost, out of rage Gaea wanted vengeance for her children and sired the giants the problem is that you don't see is major monsters are already reforming I mean when Jake was twelve and when he was fifteen he faced the minotaur this is already a sign she is it speeding up the reformation of monsters even though most of them are suppose to be dead. That is why Hera is already plotting though she has hit a major stumbling point on telling you." Percy informed the council.

By now most of the council was shocked by this news and scared that they would lose their power as well as the children who didn't need this and both their army Roman and Greeks were too small.

"Sister, what are you planning to do and when are you planning to execute the plan?" Hades asked concerned about his son. He still hasn't got over the fact that his daughter had died by that blasted creation.

"First if you interrupt me I will stop and you will have to wait until I do it understood." Everyone nodded. "I was planning on somehow uniting the two leaders of the Roman and Greek camps this way our troop will double in size allowing us to stand a chance instead of making them fight two separate battles at a time. Yes, I know by making them meet up front they will have a civil war. My plan was to swap the leaders making them realize that the other camp was good and I will also swipe the memory that way they wouldn't fight each other. Now I would a week before the winter solstice. What I'm struggling is that Jake died and nobody is as powerful as Jason." Hera announced.

"Aunt Hera leaves that to me." Percy Spoke. "I have a plan."

**So how was it I was planning on doing the two separate scenes, but that would be too short and would feel like a waste of time. Please review I read all of them. Peace**

**Death Wish345**


End file.
